Grimmjow's Savior
by LunarSun2015
Summary: Grimmjow the sixth Espada is left horribly wounded and is only at the mercy of a Soul Reaper named Lyra Hope who wasn't about to see him die. But will they become a duo and if so will he be the reason why he gives up on trying to kill Ichigo? Or will more trouble with the Soul Society be uncovered with news of Grimmjow still being alive
1. The Tears of the Savior

Ukitake was staring at the Koi pond, he had a cloth to his mouth wiping away the blood slowly. He had his long white hair pulled back into a pony tail, and was wearing a lighter robe. He was waiting for Shunsui, he took a sip of the green tea sitting next to him before sighing, and coughing. That caused his hands to shake, wiping his mouth once more and then he stared back into the Koi pond. He smiled slightly when he thought about Lyra.. Lyra was his adopted daughter, whom he had found wandering where he was staying once before. He loved Lyra more then any thing, she had been the reason he kept going. But he kept her in the shadows for fear if there was a new enemy for the soul society they would target soul reapers like her. Then Ukitake zoned out as he watched some cherry blossoms fall lightly onto the Koi pond before he came back to reality with a sigh.

" Jushiro why the long face, its very much unlike you... You need to stop worrying about Lyra.. " Shunsui said as he sat down next to his friend, he adjusted his own colorful robes and then also adjusted his hat so his eyes were some what shaded from the sun. " I know when she went from your squad, to Retsu Unohana's squad then sir Byakuya Kuchiki's squad. I know that scared you from the way you acted during the time her spiritual pressure is growing, and it still is mostly because every one seen the fact Byakuya was taking interest in her. Byakuya having interest in some one is a scary thought. " Shunsui said softly as he looked over at his friend for a moment before saying. " I know you adopted her long ago, I was the only other person she told. That's because I kept pressing her about it. Jushiro. She'll be fine, the reason why there hasn't been a Hell Butterfly is because she is probably busy healing people in Hueco Mundo or Las Noches.. You know how we'd vent to each other and still do? " Shunsui said and waited for Jushiro to nod. " That's what Lyra and I did, expect. I found out, you never told her you love her. I know you do, you've been her father for how long?. Next time you see her I suggest you say some thing before she gets married to some one like Byakuya. Now. We have to prepare we are wanted at a meeting. " Shunui said helping his sick friend up.

* * *

 **Some where in Hueco Mundo**

Lyra gracefully did flash step across the sand, her white hair that mixed with some red waved slightly from how fast she moved. She soon stopped to adjust her pony tail, feeling slightly heavy even though she was skinny like a twig, and was wearing mostly black robes. Lyra had her zanpakuto, Shiro, on belt. Her soft tan skin made her blue eyes stand out against the sand. She looked around silently feeling great spiritual pressure of two... No.. One Soul reaper, women... And one Arrancar... She quickly darted towards where she was feeling it coming getting closer, Lyra knew how to fight, she could fight but she was still no where near this Arrancars strength she knew she would only be a burden. Lyra ducked behind a pillar going to watch from behind a pillar her lips parting slightly and her eyes widened. Even she knew the Arrancars name and he some what scared her when she first heard about him from Rukia... Grimmjow... Lyra stayed quiet and watched with wide eyes as even Grimmjow the sixth strongest Espada was breaking due to Ichigo.. But one thing terrified her more then Grimmjow.. Seeing some one die... She watched as Ichigo tried to tell him it was enough and then.. Another Espada.. Stabbed.. Grimmjow... Lyra's eyes widened tears started running down her face putting her hand over her mouth slightly. Then she seen Ichigo defend him and she saw her chance to help him. Even though she was terrified. She wasn't going to watch some one die. Lyra did flash step to the blue haired Espada glancing over at Orihime. She made eye contact with Orihime before she pulled Grimmjow up by his arm and did flash step several times. Lyra looked around some what quickly looking for a place they could go with out being bothered. She soon seen what looked to be a cave, caused by one of the large pillars. She gently lugged the large man who was stirring in her grasp, into the cave. Lyra pulled off part off the top part of her robe laying it down like it was a little padded pillow. She could hear Grimmjow who was now grumbling and cursing at her for helping him. " Hush.. You can hardly move.. " Lyra said slowly as she laid him down on his back.

" Get... Your... hands... off.. me... " He rasped trying to shove her away but he could barely move at that point. Grimmjow just stared up and the women, soul reaper, who was standing in front of him. Helping him. He almost broke out laughing it was so hysterical that a Soul reaper to help him when all he wanted to do was kill them. He watched her with close eyes as she placed her hands over part of the wound. Grimmjow slowly quieted down with his curses and trying to push her away. There was some thing different with this Soul Reaper, he could feel her spiritual pressure still growing. " Wha... Are you... " He grumbled softly as he watched her start the healing process. He grumbled a bit realizing his jacket/shirt was ripped. Then he gasped slightly he felt like he had been hit with a brick to the chest. He suddenly got light headed, the world was spinning before he passed out.

Lyra only giggled slightly, she wiped off one of her hands while she continued the healing process with the other. She increased him a bit s her spiritual pressure so she could have the healing process be a bit faster.. But with his wounds.. Even with her amount of spiritual pressure it may take her several days. She shut her eyes slightly as she sat there continuing to heal him, looking down as a few of the inner parts of the wounds, beginning to heal. She lowered her spiritual pressure when she was thinking he was healed enough to go look around for possibly needed items. Lyra hopped up glancing down at him for a moment before looking out of the slight cave entrance, she hesitated as she felt the very high spiritual pressure of Ichigo and another Espada. She took off out of the cave glancing back at him slightly, she ran through Las Noches doing flash steps hear and there. She soon found some blankets that were in some of the rooms, she grabbed two, grabbing one of the shirts they had for a Arrancar, and then she found one that looked like it might fit her. Lyra felt a very strong spiritual pressure as she walked through a room that looked like it was meant for meetings. She ran through it to a hallway that was shaped like a I and she was passing through what would be the bottom part of the eye. She glanced down the long part of the hallway only to she... Aizen... Lyra blinked as he turned to face her she quickly did flash step onto his shoulder, just as he was going to grab her ankle she did flash step to the end of the long hallway to what would be the top part of the I. Lyra was still carrying the things that were needed she quickly let her spiritual pressure drop once she knew she was far enough away. She let out quiet breaths as she made it back to were she came in at. Lyra panted looking around a bit of sweat rolling down her forehead wondering why he didn't follow. Maybe caus he knew she was just a 'small fry'. Lyra walked back to the cave quietly sand lightly whisking around her cheek. She walked into the cave looking down at the still resting Grimmjow, she slowly kneeled next to him gently pulling off his jack/shirt since it had been torn in too. She gently put the knew jack/shirt folded next to him, before she began to help with the healing process again. _He looks so... Laid back.. Calm.. But when he is really a jerk... But he was handsome and would probably be nice if you kept him on a leash.. UGH! What am I saying! Trying to defend him! Okay. Once he ends up healed all the way, Im just going to leave._

* * *

 **Grimmjow's Dream and Nightmare**

* * *

 _Grimmjow stared down at the man that looked like him seeing his eyes peal open, there being women laying in bed with him, out of instinct he was leaving kisses on her head and rubbing her hip as they spooned. The women was still sleeping and he couldn't see her face but she had red and white hair, like the soul reaper that had helped him. He blinked when he heard crying watching as the man that looked like him slowly pulled himself out of bed, he walked through the room, it looking like what a normal human house would look like. Grimmjow watched as the man walked down the hallway and went into a kids room. He then watched the man walk back out with two little babies resting on his shoulder as he walked. But Grimmjow blinked when he heard. " Grimmjow~ " It was the women from the bedroom. Grimmjow stared mouth gapped, he was beginning to think it might happen one day. But as he was watching them he started to smile until.. it all was ripped away.._

* * *

Grimmjow sat straight up out of a dead sleep, he had sweat running down his forehead. _What the hell were you thinking! How could you ever want some thing like that! You would probably have the snottiest kids! And a Soul Reaper! WHAT THE FUCK._ Grimmjow rubbed his head slowly as it throbbed he looked at his chest seeing it was still healing he realized his shirt was gone he looked around by him for a moment seeing the new shirt he put it on fixing it the way he liked it. He up turned the collar and rolled up the sleeves leaving the shirt open. Grimmjow looked around for the women Soul Reaper standing up even though he stumbled slightly. He seen her standing there at the entrance of the cave.. He slowly walked over to her gently placing his hand on her shoulder, she didn't even flinch when he touched her shoulder. " Hey women... " Grimmjow said to get her attention since he noticed she had clearly zoned out. He watched her almost fly out of the cave from how surprised she was.

" My name is Lyra Hope, Sir Grimmjow. " Lyra said as she turned to face him, expecting to be slapped by using the Sir slang. " You need to be laying down any way your still healing or does the sixth Espada need me to raise my spiritual pressure again. " Lyra said raising an eyebrow putting her hands on her hips.

" Hey... " Grimmjow growled, he growled a bit more starting to move closer, beginning to raise his hand to slap her until he seen she didn't even flinch. He hesitated before he slapped her, he slapped her hard enough to leave red marks and there was the sound of skin contact.

Lyra held her cheek slightly, clearly holding back crying. But she slapped him right back across the face. " I am not going to take any of your bullshit. So if you want to be healed go lay your ass back down, you so much as try to stop me again I will leave you for a hollow to eat you. " Lyra said getting up in his face like he had her before she was slapped.

Grimmjow blinked eyes widening when she slapped him _. That little bitc-._ He blinked at what she was saying jerking his head back slightly realizing she was being serious he glared at her for a moment. " The only reason why Im listening to you women is because you saved me. " He said as he huffed and walked back over and sat down on the blanket looking up at her, his now smug face slowly started to look laid back and calm.


	2. Grimmjow's Poor Jewels

Grimmjow sat straight up out of a dead sleep, he had sweat running down his forehead. _What the hell were you thinking! How could you ever want some thing like that! You would probably have the snottiest kids! And a Soul Reaper! WHAT THE FUCK._ Grimmjow rubbed his head slowly as it throbbed he looked at his chest seeing it was still healing he realized his shirt was gone he looked around by him for a moment seeing the new shirt he put it on fixing it the way he liked it. He up turned the collar and rolled up the sleeves leaving the shirt open. Grimmjow looked around for the women Soul Reaper standing up even though he stumbled slightly. He seen her standing there at the entrance of the cave.. He slowly walked over to her gently placing his hand on her shoulder, she didn't even flinch when he touched her shoulder. " Hey women... " Grimmjow said to get her attention since he noticed she had clearly zoned out. He watched her almost fly out of the cave from how surprised she was.

" My name is Lyra Hope, Sir Grimmjow. " Lyra said as she turned to face him, expecting to be slapped by using the Sir slang. " You need to be laying down any way your still healing or does the sixth Espada need me to raise my spiritual pressure again. " Lyra said raising an eyebrow putting her hands on her hips.

" Hey... " Grimmjow growled, he growled a bit more starting to move closer, beginning to raise his hand to slap her until he seen she didn't even flinch. He hesitated before he slapped her, he slapped her hard enough to leave red marks and there was the sound of skin contact.

Lyra held her cheek slightly, clearly holding back crying. But she slapped him right back across the face. " I am not going to take any of your bullshit. So if you want to be healed go lay your ass back down, you so much as try to stop me again I will leave you for a hollow to eat you. " Lyra said getting up in his face like he had her before she was slapped.

Grimmjow blinked eyes widening when she slapped him _. That little bitc-._ He blinked at what she was saying jerking his head back slightly realizing she was being serious he glared at her for a moment. " The only reason why Im listening to you women is because you saved me. " He said as he huffed and walked back over and sat down on the blanket looking up at her, his now smug face slowly started to look laid back and calm.

* * *

Lyra looked over at him quietly going over to sit next to him. She sat down and began to heal him, before she huffed in frustration because he wouldn't quiet squirming. " Stop it ya jackass! " Lyra said getting pissed off at him she said slapping the back off his head.

" Oh shut up you fucking bitch! I wouldn't be fucking squirming if it didn't feel so fucking weird! " Grimmjow said getting pissed off as she was, he let out a slight growl as their foreheads pressed against each other but then Grimmjow smirked getting a wonderful idea. " I know a way to fix this problem.." He said with a grin no more then she went to move away from him he grabbed her by her hips pinning her to the ground by one wrist. Smugly grinning at her. Grimmjow's mind was racing with all the things he could do to her, he began to pull at her shirt.

" Wha-?! STOP! Stop it! " Lyra said trying to squirm out of his grasp kicking him in the jewels with her knee. But that only made him slam her wrists to the ground. " Pleaseee... Stop... Your wounds are going to open! " Lyra said trying to think of a excuse to get him off.

Grimmjow gasped. " Ugh... Fucking stop squirming ya bitch.. Like hell they will... Keep screami- FUCK IT! " Grimmjow growled quickly slamming his lips into hers kissing her with such passion and lust hoping he caught her by surprise. And to his own surprise he found her gripping a clump of his hair urging him not to pull away as he twisted their tongues. But after a moment he pulled away with a smirk. " Now are you begging me to stop? " He said with a with a devilish grin.

" You bastard... " She mumbled pulling him back down into a long kiss, very well knowing she would have bruises on her wrists from how hard Grimmjow had his hands clamped down on one of her wrists, she shut her eyes slightly blinking when he roughly pulled away grabbing her other wrist. She blinked whining quietly. " Why- " Lyra started to ask why he made her pull away but he cut her off.

" I'm in charge of every little move you make like that... " Grimmjow said with his smirk, leaning down to start pulling at her pants, he started to get them down slightly until he looked up to see her eyes no longer looking like they wanted it... Grimmjow knew that look.. He seen Aizen give it to him many times before.. But then he saw a smug cheesy smile... _SHIT!_ " DAMN IT WHY DO YOU KICK SO FUCKING HARD!? " Grimmjow said as he let go of her wrists falling to the ground next to her.

Lyra managed to kick him in the jewels one more hard time she slid away from him getting up, fixing her hair. " Just some thing I was born with to deal with jerks like you. At this rate you won't be able to use it if I kick you there maybe two more times. " Lyra said as she fixed her clothing trying to act like nothing happened. She glanced over at Grimmjow who was still holding his junk laying on his side still in agony. " If you be a good boy and let me heal you maybe some of the pain will go away. " Lyra said going to sit next to him.

" Fuck yo- " He started to say until she said the pain would go away, he rolled over some what quickly letting out a quiet sigh of relief as the pain started to go away as she healed him. Grimmjow went off into La la land.. He loved the way she acted she had the same dirty mouth as he had when she was pissed off or flustered. That was just a turn on for him. Grimmjow knew once he was healed he wasn't going to let her get away with any bullshit and she was going to be is personal play thing. The idea made him grin but after a while his dirt mind started to calm down and he just laid there going back to looking laid back, at one point he was drifting in and out of sleep only to feel Lyra kiss his forehead. He growled at her and his eyes flashed opened. " Don't touch me! " He growled at her.

" Oh shut up and go to sleep.. " Lyra said curling up into a tiny ball in her blankets next to him. Slowly flinching as she felt him wrap one of his arms around her and pull her back against his chest. " I thought you told me not to touch you... " Lyra said quietly as he held her close. She glanced at him over her shoulder to find him still looking laid back, no smirk or grin just neutral.

" Like I said... Im the only one hear that makes the calls. So women, if you are not in my arms when I wake up, your dead. " He mumbled as he started to frown slightly and get pissed because she was being a smart ass. Grimmjow shut his blue eyes slowly holding the soul reaper against his body, he knew if he just had contact with her it could help with the healing, and he did want to wake her up with a surprise out of his pants the next morning. The thought made him grin and peal a eye open to see her sleeping he lightly nipped her ear before he shut his eyes and drifted asleep


	3. I Knew Some Thing Would Go Wrong

" Oh shut up and go to sleep.. " Lyra said curling up into a tiny ball in her blankets next to him. Slowly flinching as she felt him wrap one of his arms around her and pull her back against his chest. " I thought you told me not to touch you... " Lyra said quietly as he held her close. She glanced at him over her shoulder to find him still looking laid back, no smirk or grin just neutral.

" Like I said... Im the only one hear that makes the calls. So women, if you are not in my arms when I wake up, your dead. " He mumbled as he started to frown slightly and get pissed because she was being a smart ass. Grimmjow shut his blue eyes slowly holding the soul reaper against his body, he knew if he just had contact with her it could help with the healing, and he did want to wake her up with a surprise out of his pants the next morning. The thought made him grin and peal a eye open to see her sleeping he lightly nipped her ear before he shut his eyes and drifted asleep

* * *

 _I knew it all along_

 _Your so Predictable_

 _I knew t_ _hat some thing would go wrong_

 _(some thing going wrong)_

 _..._

* * *

Grimmjow shifted in his wait as he woke up slowly, his eyes adjusting slowly, he could feel pressure on his chest. He stared down at Lyra softly she was laying against his chest his wounds closing much faster then normal because of the physical contact. He began to stroke her head lightly grumbling quietly. He hated the feeling of waking up, if he could stay up his whole life he would. Grimmjow sat up slowly her some what in a slouched but her head remained against his chest. He only grinned softly finding her positively adorable, but perfectly sexy when awake. He just stared down at her for a moment remembering his dirty thoughts from the night before. Grimmjow grinned slowly laying her down on her back, running his hands down her body admiring her for a moment before leaning down to leave a large hickey on her neck along with a bite.

Lyra's eyes fluttered open with a small shy sound. " Grimmy... " She whispered as she laid there limply still waking up. She shifted lightly. She then let out a sharp gasp as he sunk his teeth deep into her skin breaking it slightly. She began to squirm starting to wake up as her shirt was pretty much torn off. " Uh-... Grimmyyy... " She whined lightly trying to push him away. When he began to fondle her breasts she was completely awake. " Get the hell off me! " She said slamming her fragile hands into his chest. But then she calmed down just laying there faking a moan, once she seen Grimmjow grin, she slapped him across the face to catch him off guard. She twisted her leg with his flipping them over quickly so Grimmjow was on his back. " Don't make me hurt you. " She said her foot dangerously close to his groin as she got up. She got up going to put on the Arrancar top she had gotten just in case.

Grimmjow laid there growling at her he started to get up until he realized he did open part of the wound opened. " Damn it... " He whined it starting to hurt like hell. He got up slowly going over to grab her by her hips pulling her close from behind. " Heal me... Let me hold you damn it... " He mumbled huskily in her ear, as his firm arms held her securely.

" Why should I?! I wake up to find you ripping off my fucking clothes... " Lyra said turning around in his grasp to look up at him seriously. " Why are you even holding me like this, why did you even fucking kiss me yesterday!? " Lyra said as she stared up at him.

Grimmjow growled giving her a squeeze. " Now women you should now when you talk with a dirty mouth like your trying to be me that's just a turn on.. Ill have you know, that I haven't had a lot of lust in my life. Nel turned to a little kid and Hannibal has to much honor to get into bed with some one like me.. " Grimmjow said with a grin leaning down to nip her ear.

" So what am I your play toy?!" Lyra said getting so furious her spiritual pressure rose to such a height it cause Grimmjow to pass out. She just let him fall to the ground, although she did cover him up and make sure his head wasn't bleeding. She healed his main wound a bit once she calmed down. She soon left got up after leaving a kiss on his forehead. She adjusted Shiro on her belt, as she walked out of the cave a twinge of sadness grew over her at the thought of being a play toy when he was awake. Lyra wasn't paying attention to her spiritual pressure as she walked. Lyra just fell to her knees slowly not to far from the cave, a hell butterfly came over resting on her head. She knew who sent it, it was Ukitake, all she said was she was fine before she sent the hell butterfly back. She sat there quietly not even noticing some one spiritual pressure until they placed their hand on her shoulder. Lyra's eyes widened.

Grimmjow slowly woke up rubbing his head lightly. _Damn that women._ Grimmjow looked around quietly realizing she wasn't there. His eyes widened when he felt the some what unnaturally high spiritual pressure of a hollow, and Lyra's who had spiked downward unbelievably fast.

Lyra sat on her knees as the hollows huge hand wrapped around her skinny neck some what quickly sucking away her spiritual pressure like a leach. She panted quietly, trying to grab Shiro but the hollow use one of its hands throwing Shiro farther away from her. Praying Grimmjow came after her but that jackass... She knew he wouldn't come.. She knew she was going to die.. She knew she was going to be erased, she struggled slightly before she let out a scream as her spiritual pressure rose to a point it caused the hollows hand to almost wither but it calmly placed its other hand on her neck as it used its long thick tongue to lick her face. Tears stared rolling down her face. _This is the end..._ She gasped and her eyes widened.

* * *

 **Authors note**

I know this is kinda a odd place to stop it but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger. Sorry if its shorter then most chapters but like I said I wanted to leave a good cliff hanger. If one person enjoys this story I will be so happy!

 **By the way:** I do **NOT** own Bleach or the song Predictable


	4. Im not gonna let my women leave me!

Grimmjow slowly woke up rubbing his head lightly. _Damn that women._ Grimmjow looked around quietly realizing she wasn't there. His eyes widened when he felt the some what unnaturally high spiritual pressure of a hollow, and Lyra's who had spiked downward unbelievably fast.

Lyra sat on her knees as the hollows huge hand wrapped around her skinny neck some what quickly sucking away her spiritual pressure like a leach. She panted quietly, trying to grab Shiro but the hollow use one of its hands throwing Shiro farther away from her. Praying Grimmjow came after her but that jackass... She knew he wouldn't come.. She knew she was going to die.. She knew she was going to be erased, she struggled slightly before she let out a scream as her spiritual pressure rose to a point it caused the hollows hand to almost wither but it calmly placed its other hand on her neck as it used its long thick tongue to lick her face. Tears stared rolling down her face. _This is the end..._ She gasped and her eyes widened.

* * *

Lyra sat on her knees as the hollows huge hand wrapped around her skinny neck some what quickly sucking away her spiritual pressure like a leach. She panted quietly, trying to grab Shiro but the hollow use one of its hands throwing Shiro farther away from her. Praying Grimmjow came after her but that jackass... She knew he wouldn't come.. She knew she was going to die.. She knew she was going to be erased, she struggled slightly before she let out a scream as her spiritual pressure rose to a point it caused the hollows hand to almost wither but it calmly placed its other hand on her neck as it used its long thick tongue to lick her face. Tears stared rolling down her face. _This is the end..._ She gasped and her eyes widened. Blood burst from Lyra's soft lips, as the hollows third hand that was like a dagger pierced her stomach causing her to scream and cry. She was at the point her spiritual pressure was so low she couldn't use any thing.. She could hardly move...

Grimmjow sliced the arms off the hollow off with ease grinning lightly. " Now, now... I don't think hurting my bitch would be a very good idea! " Grimmjow said doing flash step over to her grabbing her, throwing her over his shoulder after pulling the now limp hollows hand out of her side. The Hallow just laughed and chuckled. " _No, Grimmjow, no... Guess wha- "_ Grimmjow cut off the hollow completely, the head of the hallow just rolled to the ground, he had one hand placed securely on the now limp women's back. While his free had flicked his zanpakuto clean before sheathing it. " Hey women.. " He said giving her a slight shake. He waited a moment still no reply. " Women! " Grimmjow said with a slight growl giving her a pretty hard shake.

" Quit shaking me... " Lyra managed as she shifted slightly, then he only shook her harder. " DAMN IT QUIT FUCKING SHAKING ME! " She said then she gasped as he just dropped her. " Bastard that hurt.. " She mumbled as she began to wrap a piece of cloth around her wound. " My name is Lyra how many times do I have to say it! And the reason why I left the cave is because Im not going to be your play toy. " Lyra said as she started to get up quietly. " Its like the only emotions you have are horny or pissed off, you have no sympathy! " She wiped off her face as she began to cry.

Grimmjow blinked as he stared down at her. _Im causing her to cry?... Of all things cry?... This beautiful face isn't crying because Im hurting her.. There has to be another reason..._ And crying from her was causing him to melt and break. Grimmjow stare down at her for a moment before he got up acting like nothing happened, he slouched slightly looking like his neutral self. That is what he would do when he was hiding his emotions.

Lyra sniffed and sat up slowly. She lightly rubbed her neck, keeping her eyes on Grimmjow, she looked his chest over slowly. _HIS WOUNDS?!... They are gone?!_ She slowly looked back down at her own wound that was still there but bleeding less. Before she looked back up at his chest, he still had the scars but he was healed. " Your wounds are gone... " She said softly/slowly as she got up.

Grimmjow blinked looking down at his chest and he grinned. Until he thought about it. He turned to look at her she was already turning her back to him and starting to walk away. " Hey... " He growled his hand moving to his zanpakuto as she went and picked hers.

" Goodbye Grimmjow... " Lyra said turning slightly to look at him from over her shoulder smiling at him softly. " Thank you for saving me... " She said before she started to walk silently her stomach tried to come up her throat as she said it, biting her tongue slightly as she walked hugging her arms slightly after sheathing Shiro. She opened a passage back to the human world quietly about to step through when she felt the presence of Grimmjow next to her. " Wha? "

" Oh, shut up and come on. You know you love me. And did you really think I was gonna let my women leave me? " He teased her with a grin. Before he started at the passage way grin disappearing he was gonna stick with her a while just to see what could unfold. He was still mostly curious about her, and intrigued by her. And he knew one thing when she got pissed, oh they had the same bad mouth.

" If your coming with me we gotta be quick caus I know only one person that could help me get you a Gigia, and keep our presence hidden from the Soul Society. And if I can't get my wounds healed Ill have to go back to the Soul Society.. Hell.. Ill have to go back at some time... " She said quietly before she glanced over at him only to receive a nod.

* * *

 **Authors note**

Please... Some one tell me Im doing decent with this because Im judging myself majorly right now. And it isn't good in my opinion. Even if you have ideas or ways I can improve please message me it or write it in a review.


	5. Urahara's 'Girl Friend'

" Goodbye Grimmjow... " Lyra said turning slightly to look at him from over her shoulder smiling at him softly. " Thank you for saving me... " She said before she started to walk silently her stomach tried to come up her throat as she said it, biting her tongue slightly as she walked hugging her arms slightly after sheathing Shiro. She opened a passage back to the human world quietly about to step through when she felt the presence of Grimmjow next to her. " Wha? "

" Oh, shut up and come on. You know you love me. And did you really think I was gonna let my women leave me? " He teased her with a grin. Before he started at the passage way grin disappearing he was gonna stick with her a while just to see what could unfold. He was still mostly curious about her, and intrigued by her. And he knew one thing when she got pissed, oh they had the same bad mouth.

" If your coming with me we gotta be quick caus I know only one person that could help me get you a Gigia, and keep our presence hidden from the Soul Society. And if I can't get my wounds healed Ill have to go back to the Soul Society.. Hell.. Ill have to go back at some time... " She said quietly before she glanced over at him only to receive a nod.

* * *

Urahara slowly woke up grumbling lightly to himself, he reached over slowly putting on his green and white stripped hat. He got up slowly stretching lightly before he let out a yawn and sigh mixed into one. " Ugh.. that battle was to much.. " He mumbled under his breath as he waddled into the bathroom brushing his teeth before her walked into the shop to make sure every thing was still in over. He sat down after a moment and just sat there thinking quietly, finding it kind of strange that he felt high spiritual pressure growing like it was getting closer. _Ichi-... Lyra... Who else?.._ Urahara's eyes widened as he sat there getting up some what quickly going to swing the front door open but he only found himself face to face with Lyra who was standing in front of Grimmjow. Urahara blinked when he seen her almost fly back into Grimmjows arms him having scared her. He really wasn't surprised at the fact she brought back a friend but he was going to stay out of her business. " Did I scare you~ " He said in a teasing yet some what sweet sounding voice.

Grimmjow chuckled as she jolted back against his chest he wrapped his buff arms around her with a small grin on his lips. Until he looked at Urahara. " I can't escape fucking soul reapers. " He mumbled under his breath as he nudged her forward towards Urahara but she caught herself and looked back at him with eyes that were pretty much saying to you want to loose all feeling between your legs. So Grimmjow took a tiny step back.

" You didn't scare me, what you did do is make me want to kick you so hard you may loose feeling below your waist. " Lyra said as Urahara walked her into the shop, motioning Grimmjow to follow them. She smirked at Urahara who took a few steps away from her. She began to look around silently for a while before saying. " Urahara I need a huge favor.. You can't tell any one we are here.. We had tried to keep our spiritual pressure down as much as we could.. We need any thing that could hide our spiritual pressure completely. And two Gigia's.. " Lyra said softly and in a quiet tone.

Jinta stood with his ear against the door, his red slicked back hair tucked behind his ears, he was just about to his teens and he wanted to have a change on how he looked so he started slicking back his hair more, and he was getting a bit taller. He listened silently his mind racing. _Wait.. Lyra.. That smoking hot chick with the weird colored hair that's asked for favors more then Rukia.. What the hell his she doing here.. Wait did I here a man chuckle a minute ago. That wasn't the boss was it._

" Jinta you shouldn't be listening in on the boss " Ururu said sweetly and softly as she walked over to him, her having let her hair out of her pig tails she was just getting ready for school, being in the grey and white conservative outfit. She walked over to him over hearing the part about huge favor that's when she started listening to some what curious. _That's Lyra! The pretty soul reaper that always used to stop by with Ukitake... But what is she doing here and why does she need to Gigia's?_

Grimmjow shoved his hands in his pockets having ignored completely what Urahara and Lyra as they talked. He blinked when he thought he heard a girls voice that was some what cut off. Grimmjow looked over at the door eyes widening and a small grin crossed his lips. He strode over to the door Urahara to busy talking to Lyra to notice him. Grimmjow grabbed the door handle and swung it open quietly, Jinta flew forward and fell to the ground in front of the Espada. Grimmjow looked at the girl that was just standing there she bowed her head and said " Sorry Mr. " Grimmjow looked down at the red headed boy he reached down to grab him by the collar of his shirt pulling him up to look him in the eyes.

Urahara blinked when he heard Jinta fall, he only chuckled lightly. " Please don't let your play thing squish him. " Urahara said as he handed her some soul candy incase they needed it, he also gave them their Gigia's and the bracelets for hiding spiritual pressure. He soon looked back over at them watching as Ururu pretty much ran over to her and started talking to her. Urahara leaned over to whisper in her ear. " Just keep him on a tight leash or the soul society will no about this. " Urahara said as Lyra turned to kiss his cheek. Urahara flushed and quickly put his hand up over his face looking down at Ururu who was giggling at them.

Lyra took a small step back smiling at him softly, before she turned to face Grimmjow who had growled when she had kissed Urahara's cheek. Lyra just threw the bracelet surprised how easily he caught it with his quick reflexes she looked at him for a moment watching it slid it on as Jinta started to squirm in Grimmjow's grasp. She then looked over at Urahara she was going to pay him but he was hurrying away some what quickly.

Grimmjow growled at her when she kissed Urahara's cheek then he looked at the squirming Jinta who was saying he was going to scream if he didn't let go. Grimmjow grinned holding him up higher watching as the small boy tried to punch his face. He just dropped him to the ground. " Tell any one about me being here Ill come back from hell and slit your throat. " He threatened in all seriousness as he strode over to Lyra. He ruffled the girls hair as he walked past her pointing her in the direction Urahara was.

Lyra handed Grimmjow his Gigia pointing him to the hallway that Jinta and Ururu came out of. " Shut the door Imma change out here please take the little perverts with you. Meaning you Jinta and you Urahara. " Lyra said as she held her Gigia close leaning down to Ururu's level. " Will you please go in back and grab me some clothes so I can change. " She said with a soft friendly smile at the young girl.

Grimmjow huffed as he was some what pushed into the hallway. He walked into the room Urahara had pointed him toward, he slid slowly stepped into the Gigia with a short whine, he felt like the Gigia was rejecting him like it knew he wasn't a soul reaper but he pushed his way in. Once he was in he felt some what better the pulling was no longer there. He let out a small sigh flexing his his arm muscles lightly, him still having the six on his lower back. He rubbed his head lightly blinking when Jinta threw some clothes in at him. Jinta quickly shut the door to avoid seeing the naked Espada. He looked over the clothes he was given, he pulled on the boxers, then the blue jeans, then a flannel button up shirt. He first buttoned it up before he finally said ah hell nah, he quickly unbuttoned it and rolled up his sleeves. He walked out into the hallway. He went over to Jinta who was peeking out at Lyra. Grimmjow slapped the back of his head pushing him away from the door only to peak out.

Lyra had her back to the doorway her having already put on underwear and a bra, she was sliding on a red dress and high heels. She let out a small sigh as she sat down crossing her legs, she let Ururu zip the back of her dress and put her hair back into a fish tail braid. Now and then shed whisper some thing to Ururu. She soon had Ururu stand in front of her so she could tuck some of Ururu's hair behind her ear before squeezing her cheek. " Ill see you soon Ururu.. Oh if Jinta bothers you call me, "" Lyra said as she got up, stretching lightly.

" She's got a body.. " Urahara mumbled he was standing right next to Grimmjow peeping out the door. He blinked when he heard Grimmjow growl before he got slapped. " Owwwww~ You hit to hard.. " He mumbled holding his cheek lightly.

"OKAY PERVERTS! "Lyra yelled as she pulled open the hallway door roughly. " Who wants to loose feeling in their lower body first. No Ururu go get one of the guns from in back. " She said unhappily as she glared at both Grimmjow and Urahara oh if looks would kill they would be dead. She watched at Urahara quickly bowed and sat sorry before hurrying off. But then she looked at Grimmjow who stood his ground. She blinked blushing slightly he looked really good in that outfit.

Grimmjow just stood there a grin pulling at his lips he reached down to lift her chin. " You know you love me.. " He said with a smirk as he leaned down to kiss her for a short moment pulling her close. He stared into her eyes for along while before he shut his eyes. Grimmjow held her by her waist lightly stroking her waist, he only grinned lightly against her lips as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck.

Jinta had stopped Ururu from going in back and he sent her to her room but he knew she followed. He watched from behind a few items in the store his jaw dropped when he seen Lyra kiss Grimmjow. " Ururu... You know what this means... We won't ever get to see her again.. Boss will loose his 'girl friend' " Jinta mumbled.

" No you will loose your chance to be a pervert... " Ururu said she glanced at them but she didn't look at them she crossed her arms over her chest as she stood there. " LYRA! " Ururu squealed for help as Jinta grabbed her hair started pulling at it.


	6. Youve Never Said My Name

Grimmjow just stood there a grin pulling at his lips he reached down to lift her chin. " You know you love me.. " He said with a smirk as he leaned down to kiss her for a short moment pulling her close. He stared into her eyes for along while before he shut his eyes. Grimmjow held her by her waist lightly stroking her waist, he only grinned lightly against her lips as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck.

Jinta had stopped Ururu from going in back and he sent her to her room but he knew she followed. He watched from behind a few items in the store his jaw dropped when he seen Lyra kiss Grimmjow. " Ururu... You know what this means... We won't ever get to see her again.. Boss will loose his 'girl friend' " Jinta mumbled.

" No you will loose your chance to be a pervert... " Ururu said she glanced at them but she didn't look at them she crossed her arms over her chest as she stood there. " LYRA! " Ururu squealed for help as Jinta grabbed her hair started pulling at it.

* * *

After slapping Jinta upside the head and made sure Ururu was alright she had grabbed Grimmjows hand leading him out of Urahara's shop some what quickly. " Cmon. Ururu gave me some money so we can stay at a hotel, Ill have to lay low from my soul reapers duties but if its close Ill have to deal with it but it will be fine... " She said softly as Lyra lead him down the busy street them getting a few odd looks from people from their odd colored hair. But she ignored them gently squeezing his hand trying to calm him. She now and then glanced at him before walking into the hotel.

The hotel was huge and had fancy mock golden statues, it had a slightly old look to it since the hotel staff wore clothes from back in the day. At the front desk there was a older women standing there checking in a few people, explaining to the person what each of the rooms were. Cozy was a one bed small room that connected to a bathroom, the family suite had three beds was a lot bigger and had two bathrooms. The Master suite was a large room with one king bed a small kitchen and dinning area and one bathroom.

Grimmjow just looked around curiously, he squeezed Lyra's hand before letting her walk up to the front desk. He heard her say some thing about the room with only one bed that's when he butted in. " We would like the masters suite.. " He said walking over to them, he grinned down at Lyra noticing one of her eyebrows raise and her hand clenched into a fist but he just smirked as she handed the lady at the front desk the money.

" I laid next to you once didn't that fancy you enough... " Lyra said as she shoved the left over money into the small pocket on her dress. She took the room key quietly and walked with him over to the elevator she got in with him pressing the button for the third floor. She gasped lightly as she jolted back because the little bump the elevator caused she fell back into the corner slightly staring up at Grimmjow who was starting to pull her close. " Grimmjow not now... " Lyra said quietly as she stood up straight and put her hand on his chest. She soon walked out of the elevator with him going to their room, she swiped the room key and then walked in with him.

Grimmjow just followed her once in the large room he looked around quietly before going into the kitchen. He went over grabbing one of the candy bars it being a Crunch bar. He pulled open the wrapping before beginning to nibble on the chocolate, he glanced over at Lyra who was going to lay down on the soft large bed. He continued to nibble on the piece of chocolate as he went to look for some thing to drink. He found a bottle of red wine, with out even thinking about it he popped open the cap and began to drink.

Lyra looked over at him as he drank the bottle of wine some what quickly. " I know that tastes good but your gonna be drunk as hell if you keep drinking it. " Lyra said leaning over to grab a paper with places to go on it as she laid on her stomach beginning to read her butt some what pushed up. She just decided to let him do what he wanted.

Grimmjow drank almost the whole bottle with in a matter of minutes, he finished the candy bar quickly and quietly. He burped quietly soon walking into the bathroom looking around he never had a bathroom or room like this before. He turned on the shower nob for the hot, he got in once he undressed. The water was scolding hot but he enjoyed that type of thing, as he began to wash off he had to lean against the wall to keep his balance slightly once he was done he just got out and wiped off mumbling things to himself. He slid back on his boxers having left his hair a shaggy wet mess. Grimmjow walked back into the bedroom looking down at Lyra for a moment before getting on top of her slightly from behind to look down at what she was reading.

Lyra blinked when she felt him come onto her slightly. " Grimmjow.. " She said quietly but slowly realized if he wasn't drunk he probably would've been trying to have sex with her or some shit. But he didn't do any thing. Lyra let him stay like that for a moment before she wiggled out from under him only to be pulled back into his grasp she looked at him with a small frown as if to say what but he was already pulling her down to spoon with him as he started to pass out. She let out a small sigh looking around the room quietly having given up on escaping his grasp. She shut her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Grimmjow woke up slowly the next morning putting his hand to his forehead as it throbbed. He looked down at the women who he had been spooning with sighing slightly as he tried to get up only to fall down. " You call that fucking wine that was fucking poison.. " He grumbled as he laid there for a moment until he felt like he was gonna throw up. He pulled over one of the baskets next to the bed, he was really regretting having drank that much and about eating the chocolate.

Lyra woke up to his thud when he fell off the bed. She whined and wiped the sleep out of her eyes, by that time she heard him getting sick so she got out of bed going over to his side gently rubbing his back soothingly once she thought he was done she got up to go call room service to clean the room and bring some meds for head aches. " Maybe you should lay off the wine next time.. " She said softly when she finished telling the people at the front desk what they needed. Lyra walked over to the blue headed man that was laying next to the basket having brought him a robe to wear for the time being. She helped the large man up and over to a small love seat in the room. She left a kiss on his forehead ruffling his hair making sure he was mostly covered up before going to open the door for the maid a few minutes later.

Grimmjow grumbled when she ruffled his hair leaning up to try to steel a kiss but she moved away to quickly. " Get back over here.. " He grumbled watching her wanting some one or some thing to hold at the moment watching as the maid walked in blinking when she seen him. He gave a lop sided smirk at the maid who was now blushing. He looked over at Lyra part of him wanted to make her jealous so he winked at the maid.

Lyra seen him wink but stood there looking unimpressed, she crossed her arms over her chest and went into the kitchen grabbing a apple for herself. She took a bite out of the apple leaning against the counter as she looked out the window. " Is there a pool here? " She asked the maid curiously as she walked over by Grimmjow but she passed him to go to the table sitting next to the love seat hearing him huff angrily. She only grinned lightly as she looked at the paper on the table before she let out a shy gasp being pulled onto his lap. But she quickly stopped him from kissing her. " Stopp~ Im wanna eat and you need to go wash out your mouth. " Lyra said moving her hand from his mouth after a moment.

Grimmjow huffed muffled by her hand that was clamped over his mouth. " Funee.e... " He grumbled once she moved her hand her, he held her close nuzzling her head lightly. He glanced at the maid whose face was now a pale white that only caused him to grin more. He began to leave a small kiss on Lyras neck, glancing back up at the maid whose's jaw almost dropped. " Lyra is my wife.. " He said with a small grin when she took a bite off her apple so she wouldn't be able to protest so quickly. The maid quickly finished her job and left shutting the door behind her.

Lyra almost choked on the chunk of apple, coughing lightly putting her hand over her mouth going into the bathroom to spit out the piece of apple into the toilet. " Bastard! " She yelled from the bathroom through a another cough. " I could never imagine being married to a jerk like you.. " She mumbled before walking over to the sink washing out her mouth quickly glancing in the mirror as Grimmjow walked into the bathroom. She spit out the water looking up at him quietly walking into the other room past him. " Did you take those pills? "

" Yup.. " Grimmjow said as he walked over to the sink getting some water in a cup next to the sink he washed his mouth out with the water before spitting it into the sink. He stretched slightly with a small sigh his head ache was still there but he tried to ignore it as much as he could. " You owe me a kiss get your skinny ass back in here.. " He grumbled as he rubbed his head.

Lyra laughed sarcastically, grinning at him as she adjusted her dress as she sat down on the couch. " I owe you nothing Mr. Grimmjow mostly because you pulled that married shit. And also because you haven't called me my name once. " Lyra said looking at him seriously as she sat there clearly not going to move at the moment she could be very stubborn when she wanted to be.

Grimmjow growled lightly not moving for a moment looking away from her. He couldn't help but give into her easily and he didn't know why, he hated the fact he did give into her. He also couldn't believe he hadn't killed her yet... That made him wonder if his dream was possibly foresight but the more he thought about kids he became terrified of that idea. He slowly looked back over at her with a small sigh. " Lyra..." He said in a some what softer tone then normal.

Lyra blinked a shiver running down her spine when he said her name. She slowly got up walking over to him, leaning up to kiss him for a moment wrapping her arms around his neck. Some what surprised when he pulled her closer. She pulled away for a short moment to say. " We should probably go sh- " But she was cut off by Grimmjow.

" That can wait... " Grimmjow said beginning to kiss along her neck here and there before kissing her again reaching behind her starting to unzip her dress slowly. He held her against his body not really giving a shit about his head ache any more all he had on his mind was Lyra and getting them both undressed as quickly as possible

* * *

 **Later on**

Lyra was just waking up from her name rubbing her eyes slightly as she realized what had happened before then. She was spooning with Grimmjow both of them being nude at the moment, she let out a small yawn shifting in his grasp to look at him and kiss his head she slowly slid out of his grasp. She knew they had to go shopping today for clothes, she looked down at the sleeping Grimmjow who just rolled onto his back a hand on his tummy and his other hand on his pillow now. She walked into the bathroom quietly starting a shower, she washed off quietly looking at her wrists and arms that were developing bruises. " Next time Ill have to remind him that he could break my wrist if he held on to tight... " She mumbled to here self as she soon finished washing off but she stood there for a bit letting the water run over her body.


	7. Byakuya's Love and Grimmjow's Lover

Lyra blinked a shiver running down her spine when he said her name. She slowly got up walking over to him, leaning up to kiss him for a moment wrapping her arms around his neck. Some what surprised when he pulled her closer. She pulled away for a short moment to say. " We should probably go sh- " But she was cut off by Grimmjow.

" That can wait... " Grimmjow said beginning to kiss along her neck here and there before kissing her again reaching behind her starting to unzip her dress slowly. He held her against his body not really giving a shit about his head ache any more all he had on his mind was Lyra and getting them both undressed as quickly as possible

* * *

 **Later on**

Lyra was just waking up from her name rubbing her eyes slightly as she realized what had happened before then. She was spooning with Grimmjow both of them being nude at the moment, she let out a small yawn shifting in his grasp to look at him and kiss his head she slowly slid out of his grasp. She knew they had to go shopping today for clothes, she looked down at the sleeping Grimmjow who just rolled onto his back a hand on his tummy and his other hand on his pillow now. She walked into the bathroom quietly starting a shower, she washed off quietly looking at her wrists and arms that were developing bruises. " Next time Ill have to remind him that he could break my wrist if he held on to tight... " She mumbled to here self as she soon finished washing off but she stood there for a bit letting the water run over her body. She shifted slightly turning off the water as she got out. She let out a small sneeze wiping her nose lightly looking at the bracelet on her wrist quickly peaking into the bedroom to make sure he still had his on. She let out a small sigh, when she seen he did, she slid back on her dirty clothes with a sigh. She wasn't gonna wait for him to get up so she went over grabbed a paper and pen wrote him a little letter saying she would be back by about three o clock and not to worry before she made her way out the door leaving him the room key.

* * *

 **20 Years Before Ichigo Was Born**

Byakuya was making his way through the crowd quietly, the dim lanterns letting off a soft glow. The Soul Society was having their yearly festival, there being venders, soul reapers and souls wandering about enjoying their time. Byakuya had a soft thin cloak on his shoulders the hood was up shadowing his face so he would not be noticed. It was not formal for noble to stay out late but Byakuya wanted some time away from servants, other nobles, and captains. He had left Rukia home sleeping, but he knew she would probably sneak out at some point too. Byakuya let out a small sigh as he moved quietly now and then stopping at a vender to get a sweet before he made his way though the happy crowds to the nearby garden. He walked over the small bridge that went over a small trickle of a stream. The music could still be quietly heard, and it was a full moon tonight there being a slight haze in the garden. Byakuya looked at the cherry blossoms falling gracefully from the tree he walked around the tree letting out a small sound as he ran into a women Soul Reaper. He looked down at her holding her firmly by her shoulders even though she started to jolt back. He stared down at the beautiful white and red haired women.

" Ugh... Watc-... Captain Byakuy- Kuchiki... " Lyra said staring up at him with wide eyes some what quickly dropping into a low bow in front of him. " Im sorry Captain Kuchiki you may cut out my tongue for my ill nature... " Lyra said nervously glancing up at the handsome noble, before she looked down at the ground in front of her, her hair falling gracefully out from behind her ears. She blinked slowly when she saw the noble shift and his shadow move.

Byakuya's soft pale hand gently slid under her chin lifting her head softly as he crouched next to her. He stared into her eyes softly. " It wasn't Ill natured, you were just caught off guard. " Byakuya said in a some what soft slightly soothing tone. He remained crouched for a moment before he sat down crossing his legs slightly looking at her curiously. He noticed her expressions going from nervous to once again calm. He slowly slid her hair that was loose behind her ear tucking one of the blossoms into her hair.

Lyra looked into his eyes softly, she slowly sat up watching him move his hand away slowly letting it fall to his side casually. " Captain Kuchiki you seem some what different tonight... Im not trying to be rude.. " She said softly as she moved to sit on her knees in front of him her fixing her colorful dress, before sliding her robe back onto her shoulders. She leaned against the cherry tree hugging her arms slightly.

Byakuya looked at her softly some what quiet for a moment before he shut his eyes for a short moment. " Whats your name Soul Reaper..? " Byakuya asked calmly disregarding her question, he sat there hands on is lap looking down at the women who sat in front of him, he pushed some of his hair loosely behind his ears.

" My name is Lyra of Captain Ukitakes squad.. " She said softly smiling sweetly at him as she watched him curiously. " So whats a noble like you sneaking out at night? Care to join me at some of the sweet venders? " She asked cutely looking at him with her soft eyes as she slowly and hesitantly got up.

Byakuya had a small grin pull at his lips but he kept his composure. " I just wanted some time away from other nobles.. " Byakuya said truthfully as he got up part of him felt like he could talk to her about any thing mostly how light hearted and playful she seemed already. He got up putting his hood of his cloak back up looking down at her softly bowing to her lightly letting her lead the way.

Lyra bowed to him smiling softly letting out a small giggle gently taking her fragile hand holding his leading him across the bridge quietly. She noticed his grip tighten for a moment before he loosened his grip and began to walk next to her no one thinking twice about them. Just thinking it was a soul reaper with her lover. She walked with him to the vender suggesting a strawberry and chocolate rice cake. She was just about to pay when Byakuya set down several coins to pay for both of theirs once a distance away from hearing of other people she said. " Byakuya... You didn't have to pay.. " She said softly nipping at her rice cake.

Byakuya looked down at her softly not saying any thing before he began to eat quietly watching the cherry blossoms fall now and then glancing back at her. He soon finished his rice cake quietly before he looked down at her softly. Slowly noticing their fingers were intertwined, he watched as she moved her hand up to move his hood off his head.

" You have no need to hide you want some freedom.. " Lyra said softly as she looked Byakuya softly right in the eyes before she soon finished eating the rice cake she leaned up to nuzzle his shoulder slightly, before walking over to the small Koi pond looking at the fish as they swam gracefully.

Renji took a small breath, adjusting his formal colorful robes making sure his hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail so it wouldn't be pulled out. He quickly picked up the flowers he had gotten let out a small sigh before he walked out the door swiftly and began his search for Lyra they had been really close friends and he thought now would be a good time to take some floors to some of the girls he was friends with then buy drinks for the men he was friends with he walked quietly. After a bit of searching he seen her at a vending stand with some man he followed her quietly slowly realizing it was Byakuya his jaw dropped when he seen her nuzzle his shoulder. Usually he would've scolded the women.. Renji was in complete shock so he went back through the area giving most of the floors to any one who wanted them going to spread the word.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Byakuya had bandages around his body and his hair was now cut short, he looked around quietly as he sat down by the cherry blossom tree were he met Lyra. Her days for returning was running out, and she needed to come back or he would have to go back and look for her. Or at least he wanted to.. He felt lonely with out her, almost every night the noble had been sneaking out of the house to talk to the white and red haired women. He loved her, the company she gave him, she showed affection every chance they got. Byakuya had actually kissed her for the first time in many years since he kissed some on. He wanted to see her face.. Wanted to know that she was going to make it back okay but he didn't show it. He leaned against the tree letting out a sigh and shut his pretty eyes for a moment.

Renji was in his formal soul reaper clothing as he walked out to the garden having gotten news from a closed source that Lyra was in the human world and she had a friend with her. He walked silently into the garden looking over at Byakuya he bowed his head before saying. " Captain Kuchiki sorry to disturb you but we have very important information about Lyra Hope. She is in the human world but she's brought a man with her most likely a Arrancar. And the word was they were very friendly toward each other. " Renji said slowly as she stood back up straight from his bow watching Byakuya tense up.

Byakuya clenched his hands slightly. " Gather a group together, we leave in two days to retrieve her. She is mostly being held against her will or questioning him. So I would not worry. " Byakuya said even though some where deep down inside of him. He knew he was lying to himself. He let out a sigh quickly moving past him heading back toward the main building.

* * *

Grimmjow struggled out of bed slowly grumbling slightly feeling cold as hell, Lyra's warmth being almost completely gone from the bed. He looked around quietly letting out a yawn as he stretched, he crawled out of bed his head ache gone. He walked over into the small kitchen area he went and grabbed one of the CRUNCH bars opening it eating quietly as he waddled through the room quietly going over to the small table next to the bed. He looked down at the note then back at the clock it being about 2:45 so he went and started a bath he slid into it finishing his CRUNCH bar before throwing the wrapper to the side and beginning to wash off. He washed his light blue hair quietly, when he was done his hair was shaggy. He slid out of the bath after a bit wiping off and wrapping a towel around his waist. Grimmjow blinked when he heard a knock on the front door. He walked out of the bathroom and to the door peaking through the peep whole before grinning happily. He unlocked the door slowly some what quickly pulling his lover in and held her against his chest shutting the door behind them and locking it. " Hello dear~ " He said sweetly.

Lyra only let out a surprised sound then giggled softly holding bags of clothes in her hands. She leaned up to kiss his cheek hugging him for a moment before sliding herself out of his grasp so he wouldn't have time to get moody. She went over with the bags of clothes setting them down on the bed. " So did you have a nice nap? " She asked quietly as she looked over her clothes as she pulled them out of the bag. She sneezed lightly and rubbed her nose, beginning to put clothes away she didn't plan on wearing today.


	8. Best Day Of His LifeI Love You

Byakuya clenched his hands slightly. " Gather a group together, we leave in two days to retrieve her. She is mostly being held against her will or questioning him. So I would not worry. " Byakuya said even though some where deep down inside of him. He knew he was lying to himself. He let out a sigh quickly moving past him heading back toward the main building.

* * *

Grimmjow struggled out of bed slowly grumbling slightly feeling cold as hell, Lyra's warmth being almost completely gone from the bed. He looked around quietly letting out a yawn as he stretched, he crawled out of bed his head ache gone. He walked over into the small kitchen area he went and grabbed one of the CRUNCH bars opening it eating quietly as he waddled through the room quietly going over to the small table next to the bed. He looked down at the note then back at the clock it being about 2:45 so he went and started a bath he slid into it finishing his CRUNCH bar before throwing the wrapper to the side and beginning to wash off. He washed his light blue hair quietly, when he was done his hair was shaggy. He slid out of the bath after a bit wiping off and wrapping a towel around his waist. Grimmjow blinked when he heard a knock on the front door. He walked out of the bathroom and to the door peaking through the peep whole before grinning happily. He unlocked the door slowly some what quickly pulling his lover in and held her against his chest shutting the door behind them and locking it. " Hello dear~ " He said sweetly.

Lyra only let out a surprised sound then giggled softly holding bags of clothes in her hands. She leaned up to kiss his cheek hugging him for a moment before sliding herself out of his grasp so he wouldn't have time to get moody. She went over with the bags of clothes setting them down on the bed. " So did you have a nice nap? " She asked quietly as she looked over her clothes as she pulled them out of the bag. She sneezed lightly and rubbed her nose, beginning to put clothes away she didn't plan on wearing today.

* * *

Lyra only let out a surprised sound then giggled softly holding bags of clothes in her hands. She leaned up to kiss his cheek hugging him for a moment before sliding herself out of his grasp so he wouldn't have time to get moody. She went over with the bags of clothes setting them down on the bed. " So did you have a nice nap? " She asked quietly as she looked over her clothes as she pulled them out of the bag. She sneezed lightly and rubbed her nose, beginning to put clothes away she didn't plan on wearing today. She pulled out a pair of panties and a white lacy bra, she slid on quickly, before pulling on a shirt that was mostly blue with sliver flowers on the front. On the back of the shirt there was slight rips and then on the shoulder there were holes exposing the shoulder. She quickly slid on a pair of black leggings and high heels quietly looking at him softly as he pulled out clothes she grinned at him lightly. " Didn't know if you liked boxers or.. " She said with a smirk having threw a pair of her panties in one of his bags as a joke.

Grimmjow flicked the pair of panties at her with a slight growl. But then he decided to taunt her right back. " I highly doubt you've done that if I would've kept going earlier... " He purred as he threw the towel off to the side. He slid on a pair of grey boxers, then a pair of black jeans and a formal white shirt with a tie. Grimmjow mumbled quietly loosening the tie it making him look to serious for his liking. He then went over and slid on a pair of socks and shoes that she had gotten for him. The shoes were flat on the bottom and went up past his ankle. Grimmjow tried to walk after a moment glancing over at her slightly. " How did you know what size of clothes I wore? " He asked curiously.

" I just guessed, I remembered you had broad shoulders and I did sleep with you.. " She said with a small grin. Lyra slid on a pair of high heels getting up and walking over to him to kiss him for a moment. " You look hot either way... " She said softly when she pulled away slowly. Lyra had moved her hand to intertwine there fingers for a moment. Before she took a small step back having remembered how heart broken Byakuya would be if he seen this... She slowly hugged her arms for a moment guilt rushing over her like a wave. She was to the point tears almost came to her face.

Grimmjow grinned at her lightly watching her when she recoiled he raised an eyebrow. He blinked seeing she looked like she was about to cry, he tilted his head to the side slightly gently putting his hand under her chin raising it so she'd look at him. " Did I do some thing? " He said in a some what worried tone, he knew that she had a hard time hiding her emotions, that scared him slightly at the fact she did almost start crying but. He wiped off her eyes leaning down to kiss her again for a short moment.

Lyra kissed him softly slowly wrapping her arms around his neck clutching his hair lightly as they kissed. She didn't let go of him for a long moment until they slowly pulled away from each other, but she slowly leaned her head against his chest wrapping her arms around his torso to hug him quietly. Lyra let out a quiet sniffle and nuzzled his chest lightly she slowly pulled away to lean up and kiss his chin lightly. " Cmon how about I show you around.. " She said softly as she reached for one of his hands.

Grimmjow wrapped his arm around her holding her close walking out the door with her after grabbing the room key. He held her close as the walked out his hand firmly on her waist. He leaned down to kiss her head as they walked over to the elevator getting in with her. " Why are you so upset? " He mumbled quietly nuzzling her head slightly.

Lyra just leaned against him lightly remaining quiet for a moment or two before saying. " Don't worry about it love I will be fine I promise.. ." She said softly nuzzling his shoulder slightly before leaning up to kiss his cheek. She lead him out of the elevator once to the first floor, she lead him out and down the street window shopping with him. She pointed out a few candies she thought he would like before she walked into the store Sweet Eats with him. She picked out a few things with him having gotten them each a Cherry and Strawberry ice cream mix in a cup. Lyra sat down with him at one of the shops tables outside.

Grimmjow began to eat quietly now and then smirking at her. He leaned over to lick a bit of ice cream off her nose. That was officially the best day of Grimmjow's life, he loved her more then any thing else. But he'd never admit it. All day they just walked around town together, there was lots of teasing and he loved getting under her skin but they made up every time. Grimmjow noticed that now and then she'd cough of sneeze and her eyes seemed to be mixing with a goldish color but he didn't bring it up. He just assumed the Gigia was messing up. At the moment they were back at the hotel laying in bed, he was just wearing a pair of boxers and she was wearing PJs. He was falling for her hard.. And he hated himself for it. It being late a night, he kissed her head slightly. He played with her hair stroking her head until he knew she was sound asleep he whispered. " I love you... "


	9. Som thing wrong

Lyra just leaned against him lightly remaining quiet for a moment or two before saying. " Don't worry about it love I will be fine I promise.. ." She said softly nuzzling his shoulder slightly before leaning up to kiss his cheek. She lead him out of the elevator once to the first floor, she lead him out and down the street window shopping with him. She pointed out a few candies she thought he would like before she walked into the store Sweet Eats with him. She picked out a few things with him having gotten them each a Cherry and Strawberry ice cream mix in a cup. Lyra sat down with him at one of the shops tables outside.

Grimmjow began to eat quietly now and then smirking at her. He leaned over to lick a bit of ice cream off her nose. That was officially the best day of Grimmjow's life, he loved her more then any thing else. But he'd never admit it. All day they just walked around town together, there was lots of teasing and he loved getting under her skin but they made up every time. Grimmjow noticed that now and then she'd cough of sneeze and her eyes seemed to be mixing with a goldish color but he didn't bring it up. He just assumed the Gigia was messing up. At the moment they were back at the hotel laying in bed, he was just wearing a pair of boxers and she was wearing PJs. He was falling for her hard.. And he hated himself for it. It being late a night, he kissed her head slightly. He played with her hair stroking her head until he knew she was sound asleep he whispered. " I love you... "

* * *

Lrya was waking up slowly having been snuggled up tightly to Grimmjow, them spooning once more. She let out a small sniffle feeling extremely sick slowly crawling out of his grasp. She went to get some of the medicine the maid had brought up for Grimmjow the other day popping it into her mouth and swallowing it before waddling into the bathroom to shower. Lyra's head ached as she washed off slowly getting out of the shower wiping off but then she gasped when some thing pulled her out of the Gigia. She held her neck slightly blinking when she felt the spot the hollow had bit her neck, her eyes widened as she felt bone starting to grow. Lyra could feel her spiritual pressure growing even more, she felt like she was going to die. " Grimmjow! " She cried as she fell to her knees she could feel the hollow bone starting to wrap around her neck..

Grimmjow blinked when he was awoken by a scream, he blinked at how heavy the spiritual pressure was. He quickly pulled out of his Gigia it being easy for him since his Gigia always rejected him. He looked around and seen Lyra's soul reaper form curled up into a ball on the bath room floor he ran in and picked her up cradling her in his arms. He held her against his chest, blinking when he seen the hollow bone. " Lyra! Come on you gotta fight it! " Grimmjow said as he put her over his shoulder for a moment moving their Gigia's to a place they wouldn't be found before quickly doing a sort of flash step out of the building. He was retracing their steps looking for Urahara's shop, once he finally seen it he busted through the door taking her in with out warning knocking some shit off the table before laying her down on it stroking her head watching as Urahara rushed over along with Ururu. " Fucking fix this! " Grimmjow snapped as he stood there nervously holding her hand, as tears streamed down Lyra's face the hollow bone was spreading up her chin.

Urahara was in shock he really had no clue what was happening but he picked her up grabbing Grimmjow's arm taking them to the place below the shop laying her down on the ground. " Lyra your gonna have to fight for all of us.. " Urahara said leaning down to kiss her head before he grabbed Grimmjow taking him back by the entrance of the cave. " We need to stay back. Her spiritual pressure may spike beyond our control. We may have to kill her if things get worse. "

Grimmjow blinked staring at him with a growl blinking as he watched Lyra's back arch and she let out a piercing scream. He couldn't watch it was to fucking painful for him. He put his hands to his ears as he stood there letting his head hang he mumbled things to himself blinking when he felt some one grab his leg it was Ururu. She was hugging him. He seen she was crying and he was getting close to it. He then blinked when there was the sound of ground breaking he picked up Ururu as he twirled around only to watch as smoke cleared the area. Between them and her there was a large gaping hole in the earth the only piece that wasn't touched was by where they were at and right in the middle where she was standing. As the smoke cleared he blinked as he watched the smoke move away from the figure, he blinked when he seen her...

Lyra stood there looking herself over, touching the hollow bone that covered her mouth, went down her neck, covered her chest and arms like shirt. She slowly broke part of the bone covering her mouth the rest of it slowly shattering and some of her hair going back to it blood red. She stood there for a moment before her eye sight got blurry and she heard Shiro's soft voice calling her into darkness as she fell to the ground limply...


End file.
